


Far From the Maddening Crowd

by Kotodashi_Kyoshi (Cinnamon_Silvertiger)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Malfoy always gets what he wants, Draco is a little mad, F/M, Kidnapping, Possessive Draco, hints at necrophelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Silvertiger/pseuds/Kotodashi_Kyoshi
Summary: He wanted her, he would have her. A Malfoy always gets what he wants.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Far From the Maddening Crowd

Draco Malfoy had always been a spoiled child. Without any siblings to share things with, he grew up thinking that he could have full possession of anything he wanted.

He suspected that his infatuation with Hermione Granger had started much sooner than their awkward eighth year at school. But it wasn't until he saw another Slytherin take what he believed to be his, that he really acknowledged the need to possess the Muggle born witch as his own.

Theodore Nott, once his childhood best friend, was now his number one enemy. Draco wasn't sure when it started, the dalliance between Theo and Hermione, but the more he watched them together the more he believed that the fling was starting to move towards a more serious nature.

That didn't please him at all.

No, that just wouldn't do.

* * *

_4th year. Yule Ball_

Who knew Hermione Granger would clean up so nicely? The comments from his friends about her acceptable appearance were enough to set Draco on edge. He wasn't sure why, but as soon as Viktor Krum started showing interest in the little swotty bookworm, Draco had been paying her more attention than he would have liked.

Soon it was like she was everywhere, and everywhere she went Viktor wasn't far behind. He didn't understand what the professional Quidditch player saw in her. But here, at the Yule Ball, he could see it. He guessed.

She was pretty. In a weird way.

"She could pass as a Pureblood to someone who didn't know her," Blaise said.

"That's ridiculous. She doesn't look THAT good." Pansy argued.

"I think she looks very pretty," Theo offered in a quiet voice.

"Just wait till she gets older. I'll bet she's gonna be a handful in the sack." Blaise said, laughing as Pansy turned to smack him upside the head. "What?! It's always the quiet ones. Plus, with as much as she studies?"

Their voices faded away as Draco became lost in his own thoughts, watching Viktor twirl Hermione around the dance floor.

It was this moment that it all began.

* * *

_Fifth year. Umbridge's office_

Draco had watched her all year. He'd been trying to catch her and her friends, doing whatever it was they had been doing, and now they finally had them. She was clever, she always had been and he would never say otherwise. But the fact that they had literally been able to dodge them all year long was something.

Puberty had hit them all this year. Lanky, awkward, stirring up feelings they hadn't been there previously. He'd been curious before, but this year that turned into something a little darker. He didn't know what it meant. Draco didn't know if he wanted to find out.

It repulsed him to think of her this way. Sitting outside the Room of Requirement, hoping to catch them all coming out, he'd often fantasized about what he would do if he caught her. Now they had them, but it wasn't him who was holding a wand to her neck.

Draco watched as she struggled against Goyle, the dark haired boy holding her farther out from him so she wouldn't rub up on his robes. Draco's grip on Neville Longbottom grew tighter and the taller boy let out a sound of pain.

Hermione's attention snapped over to them and she narrowed her eyes at Draco. He stared back at her, the look in his eyes making her shiver. He didn't look at her like he hated her, he didn't even look angry, as a matter of fact he was looking at her like he wanted to eat her.

It unnerved her.

Draco smiled, a small smirk that was gone just as fast as it had appeared.

* * *

_Slughorn's Christmas Party_

Hermione looked beautiful in her pale pink dress. Draco couldn't even argue it. Gone was all the awkwardness of last year's puberty phase, now she was breathtaking.

Now he wanted her.

Now he had to have her.

Malfoy's always got what they wanted.

Draco scowled as he watched her politely laugh at something Cormac McLaggen had said. Sodding McLaggen, how the bloody hell did that even happen? Watching her with him awakened something deep in his belly. Something dark and sinister, which happened to just be his theme for the year.

He was tired of working on the cabinet. He needed a distraction and she would be perfect.

She was perfect.

His eyes narrowed as he watched one of his best friends, Theodore Nott, walk up to her and strike up a conversation. Since when were they friends? He scowled as she laughed at something Theo said, a genuine laugh this time, not the polite forced one she'd had for McLaggen.

All of a sudden her laughter stopped, her eyes going wide as both her and Theo look up to see that they've fallen victim to the enchanted mistletoe that's been flittering around the party. Somewhere, Draco hears Blaise whoop and yell for Theo to kiss her.

Did he miss something? Did all of them being part of the Slug Club make them forget who they were? Who she was?

Draco watched as Theo leaned down and whispered something in her ear, to which she shyly nodded in response. He could see from where he was hiding that her cheeks had turned pink, which were now deepening as Theo pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

Draco felt something rip through his chest and he saw red as Flitch appeared out of no where and grabbed him by the front of his suit jacket. The whole party turned to look at the disruption, but he only had eyes for her and Theo. She looked confused, Theo looked both confused and guilty.

He was sure he looked as upset as he felt. But not for the reasons his friends would automatically think.

Somewhere nearby he heard Blaise mutter, "well shit."

* * *

_Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix's attack on Hermione._

Draco had gotten a sort of sick pleasure from hearing her scream. It had both infuriated and enthralled him at the same time. Bellatrix had left her laying on the floor, bleeding from her arm, his parents following his aunt out of the room.

But he stayed.

When it was just them alone in the room, he finally stepped towards her, noticing how she flinched away at the movement.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Granger." he spoke softly.

Her cries had ceased, but her tears still flowed freely down her face.

"Help me." she whispered.

Draco vanished the blood away with a flick of his wand and helped her into a sitting position. His parents and aunt be damned. He stared into her eyes, as he reached up to wipe the tears from them. Hermione jerked away slightly, her breath catching in her throat.

His eyes were drawn to the creamy expanse of skin and he slid his hands down her face and wrapped them lightly around her throat. Her hands came up to close around his.

"Help us get out of here, Draco."

He sucked in a breath at the sound of his given name falling from her lips. It was the first time she'd ever spoken his name to him. Draco watched as her eyes widened slightly as he tightened his grip just the barest amount.

Fear and…something else flashed through her eyes. It sparked something deep within him.

Her grip tightened on his hands, trying to pull them away. "Draco, please."

Draco's hands fell away just as chaos erupted from one end of the drawing room. Before he realized what was happening, Harry Potter had grabbed Hermione and his wand right out of his hands.

The last thing he saw were her eyes glancing back at him in a mixture of confusion and thoughtfulness, right before they were apparated away.

Hope sparked and grew like wildfire within him. The way she had looked at him, she felt it too. The growing attraction between them. She'd liked it when he had tightened his hands on her throat, he just knew it.

It was then that Draco convinced himself that Hermione Granger wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

* * *

_Start of eighth year._

Draco watched Hermione during the welcoming feast. He'd decided to come back when he heard that she would be attending to finish her studies. Better for him, he'd decided, when the news that Harry and Ron wouldn't be coming back with her hit the Prophet.

Nothing would stand in his way now.

She would be his.

Both her and Harry had testified on his behalf during the trials after the war. Apparently Hermione had told Harry that Draco was going to help them escape, before all the chaos had erupted from Dobby setting them free instead. Draco had smirked to himself as she'd pleaded with the Wizengamot on his behalf.

It had fueled the fire that resided within him. The fire that wanted to break free and consume her, burn her down to ash so that he could collect it and hide her away where only he'd be able to have access to her.

She was laughing at something the female Weasley was saying. Even though all of the returning students to complete their so called "eighth year" were staying in one tower of the castle, Hermione had taken a seat at the Gryffindor table with most of her friends.

An extra table for the returning students had been settled against the wall where the Slytherin table had once resided, pushing his former houses table closer to the middle of the great hall. The returning older students were scattered and grouped according to their former houses.

Blaise and Theo had chosen to return as well. Both of them taking a seat across from Draco, blocking his view of Hermione.

"Gonna be an interesting year, that's for sure." Blaise said, he and Theo having been in the middle of a conversation as they sat down.

Draco twisted his napkin and glared at them both as he tried to catch a glimpse of Hermione through the space between them. "Interesting how?" he asked.

Both boys turned to look at him with grins on their faces. "All of us eighth year students are dorming in the same tower. Boys and girls, no house nonsense. We all have our own separate rooms, mate." Blaise grinned at him, waggling his eyebrows.

Draco smirked in response, his eyes settling on Hermione once more. His eyes widened a fraction as he caught her staring at him as well.

After what seemed like forever, she gave him a tight nod.

Draco smiled in response, loving the way her cheeks turned pink and she looked away.

* * *

_Halloween_

Draco was livid.

The school was putting on a Halloween dance, he'd dressed up as a Vampire. Blaise was poorly done up as a zombie. Theo had worn all grey and put on a pair of mouse ears. Draco had found it odd until they'd gotten to the dance and Theo had left them for the group of Gryffindors on the other side of the room.

Hermione was dressed as a cat. It seemed her and Theo had planned their costumes together. They had all been spending time together, studying mostly. Hermione was one of the only returning students to give him any thought at all. Most everyone else had ignored him. But he hadn't realized that her and Theo had gotten close enough to have matching costumes.

Draco pushed himself off the wall and started walking towards where her and Theo were laughing together over drinks. "What's this? When did you two get so chummy?"

He grit his teeth as Hermione moved closer to Theo. "Theo and I have been friends for years, Draco. Why? Is it a problem?"

Theo looked confused as to why Draco seemed upset. "Everyone is past all that blood purity nonsense, mate. No one cares anymore." He flung his arm around Hermione's shoulder and Draco saw red.

"Granger, can I talk to you for a moment?" he grit out.

She looked wary, but stepped out from under Theo's arm, nodding up at that taller brunette boy that she would be alright. Theo gave him a weird look again before heading off towards Blaise.

"Are you shagging him?" Draco blurted out accusingly.

Hermione looked at him incredulously. "I hardly think that's any of your business, Malfoy. Why would you care if I was? I thought…I thought we were…I don't know, maybe that none of that mattered to you anymore."

"You can do better."

She stared at him, mouth gaped open like a fish. He stepped closer to her and cupped her chin between his finger and thumb, pushing her mouth closed. He didn't release her though and drew in closer. "You have choices, Hermione. You know which choice to make."

With that, he walked away leaving her staring after him like he'd grown three heads.

* * *

_Graduation_

She'd chosen Theo. It had driven Draco mad. He'd become volatile and violent and it had isolated him from everyone.

There had been many moments where he had cornered her, tried to make her see reason. But in the end it had just ended up pushing her away. She couldn't see reason, not with Theo in the picture.

So Draco would take him out of the equation.

The school had put on a graduation ball, they were all gathered in the Great Hall celebrating. There were parents and students that hadn't returned, that were present tonight. Draco was going to have to be careful.

No one saw him slip a potion into a glass of pumpkin juice.

Draco approached Hermione carefully, waiting until she wasn't surrounded by her friends and by Theo. She was wearing a long black dress and her hair was done up in a bun at the nape of her neck, a few curls falling out to frame her face.

She was beautiful.

She was his.

Hermione saw him approach and froze up instantly. Draco raised his hands in surrender, holding out a glass of pumpkin juice to her. "I come in peace. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior this year. It was appalling and I'm ashamed to have wasted the year the way that I did."

She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before reaching out to take the glass from him. "Thank you, Draco. That means a lot."

She took a long sip of her juice.

A commotion broke out on the other side of the room.

No one saw her eyes roll in the back of her head as she fainted, Draco catching her in his arms.

"Now you're mine, Hermione."

* * *

It was days before anyone made the connection.

Even more time passed before they could get a warrant to search the manor.

It happened to be Harry and Ron, new Aurors that they were, that came to investigate. Theo and Blaise accompanying them.

They found Draco sitting in front of the fireplace, in one of the drawing rooms, sipping tea. Hermione sitting in a tall backed chair across from him.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron shouted simultaneously.

"Draco, what have you done?" Blaise asked, holding Theo back from rushing over to them.

Draco stood slowly, turning to look over his shoulder at all of them. "She belongs with me. She knew it, but he clouded her mind." He narrowed his eyes at Theo.

"What the bloody hell do you mean she belongs with you?!" Ron yelled at him. He and Harry tried pushing forward but with a subtle flick of his wand, Draco had thrown the two boys back.

Theo couldn't stop staring at Hermione. She wasn't responding to anything, she was just staring into the fire, hands folded in her lap. "Draco, what did you do to her?" he asked slowly.

Draco's eyes fell to the floor. "She drank too much pumpkin juice. But it's ok. I fixed her. Now she will be with me forever."

The occupants of the room took in the fact that Hermione was still dressed in her graduation gown, staring unblinking into the fire.

Draco started to laugh.

Blaise disarmed him, allowing Harry and Ron to rush forward. Theo stood frozen, unable to look away from Hermione.

Harry reached her first, shaking her to try and get a reaction from her. But she just slumped forward onto his shoulder.

She was ice cold.

She was dead.

Draco had placed her under a stasis charm.

It was painfully obvious that Draco had done unspeakable things to her body.

And Draco just laughed louder.

"She's mine forever."

* * *

"It's just us now, my love. No one can bother us in here." Draco whispered through the dark.

_It's cold, Draco._

"I'll keep you warm. Don't you worry, Hermione. Now it will be just us. Forever."

_Just us…forever. Thank you. You saved me._

The Azkaban cell he resided in filled with laughter. Deep, throaty chuckles.

And a light melodic giggle.

"That one is downright mental." A passing prison guard said to a new guard coming on duty. "Keeps talking to Hermione Granger, like he doesn't know he killed her. He'll get the Kiss soon enough."

As the guards walked away, Draco smirked.

And Hermione's melodic giggle filled the cell once again.


End file.
